


A Man Of Dubious Personal Hygiene

by thiswesternfeeling



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Bathing, F/M, Female Reader, Porn Without Plot, in which kieran tries and fails to be dominant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswesternfeeling/pseuds/thiswesternfeeling
Summary: Kieran smells worse than John after being tied to the tree for weeks, so Reader offers to bathe him.





	A Man Of Dubious Personal Hygiene

**Author's Note:**

> edit: thanks so much for all the positive reception this has gotten, cannot bELIEVE yall liked this flaming trash pile so much <3  
> in my mind kieran is 90% sub but today he's reeeeaaaally getting off on the idea of not being at the bottom of the food chain anymore

It was early in the morning at the peak of summer, and the sun was inching above the horizon. No one was ever up this early, save for the occasional Miss Grimshaw, but you had gone to bed before sundown and naturally woke up a bit early. As you watched the sun rise over flat iron lake, an idea approached you that was too perfect not to act on.

 

You went to your tent and rummaged through your belongings, looking for that small box of soap flakes you picked up in Rhodes. The O’Driscoll boy was finally free to roam the camp, but in his time tied to the tree, he smelled worse than John. You two had exchanged flirtatious banter a few times, and have kissed here and there, but you wanted to take it a huge leap further. And you wouldn’t do anything like that in his current state of compromised hygiene. Under his disheveled appearance and awful smell, you could tell he was pretty. It wasn’t even just because you were sweet on him, you knew from the minute you first saw him in Colter, he had that rugged boyish beauty about him, not unlike Arthur. You smiled as you slyly took a straight razor from the stand near Arthur’s tent, hoping to return it before it would be missed.

 

You approached his favorite tree with heavy footfalls, hoping to awaken him before you had gotten there. And lo, he was still asleep, out like a light. Must be a heavy sleeper.

 

“Kieran,” you whisper, running your fingers over his cheeks. “Kieran, get up.”

 

His eyes jolted open and he jumped back a bit, stabilizing himself on his hands as he realized you were no threat.

 

“Oh, oh it’s only you, y/n,” he said, breathing heavily. “What are you doin’ up this early? It’s pretty much still night.”

 

You smiled, holding the tiny box out in your hand. “You reek. Let’s fix that.”

 

“I- I can’t go into town, they’re looking for me,” he stammered, his voice creaking. His jaw hung open and his eyes went wide. You didn’t mean to scare the poor boy.

 

“No, don’t worry,” you said, standing up as he shortly followed suit. “The lake just outside camp.”

 

“What if somebody sees me?”

 

You smirked. “That’s why I chose this early in the morning. Nobody’s up yet. Not even Miss Grimshaw.”

 

“What if...” he said, his head turning to the ground as he ran out of excuses. “Oh, alright, if you want to. I could really use a bath,” he said. He followed alongside you. “Shouldn’t we get the horses?”

 

“No,” you say, “It’s just outside camp. Don’t want anyone worrying about us.”

 

His face went red, refusing to make eye contact as you walked down to the beach together.

 

——

You shook a few pieces of soap flakes in your hands, lathering them up in the water as Kieran lie ashore, shivering. The water was warm and the summer heat was already filling the air, so you were unsure why exactly he was shivering harder than he did in Colter.

 

“You ain’t gonna like this, but the clothes are gonna have to come off if you want to be washed,” you said, signaling him to stand up and walk towards you in the water, the waves lapping over your feet and ankles. “We can wash them too if you’d like.”

 

Kieran smiled, his hands clasped in front of him. “That would be so kind of you, Miss y/l/n”.

 

“Well,” you said, “Get on with it. What are you waiting for?”

 

His eyes went to the ground as he blushed as red as a beet as he moved his hands to untie his neckerchief. He tried to stand in a way that hid it, but his half-erect cock made an obvious tent in his pants. You smiled, probably blushing as hard as he was.

 

“Are you laughing at me?” he said, his voice creaking as he removed his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. The smell was even stronger as he got undressed. He took a defensive tone. “You know, we men, we can’t actually control it. Sometimes it just gets up for no reason.”

 

You smirked, not saying a word. His face went even brighter as he finally looked at you. “And it’s also been a while since a beautiful woman was wantin’ to see me in the nude.”

 

“Who says I want to see that?” you teased.

 

“You’re the one demandin’ I get undressed for you,” he teased right back. You smiled even bigger, knowing he was confident enough to return your sass.

 

“I guess you’re right,” you said. “Want any help?”

 

“Yeah, I would really like some help, Y/n,” he said, grinning like you’d never seen him do before.

 

You sauntered over to him, pulling at the drawstring of his pants, your hand gently brushing against his half erect cock. His head rolled back, letting out a soft moan.

 

“You really gonna cum in your pants when I barely touched you, O’Driscoll boy?”

 

This must have struck a nerve, because the next thing you knew, he had pushed you into the sand as the waves splashed up against your face. He pinned your hands above your head and wedged himself between your thighs. His now throbbing cock pressed up against your delicate flesh. Electricity surged from your clit, up into your stomach and chest. “Call me an O’driscoll again, girl,” he said, looking into your eyes. Your face flushed a bright red. “Call me that again, and I’ll...” he looked away, almost choking on his words, before getting up onto his knees and helping you back up again.

 

“I’m— I’m so sorry, that was out of line, I’m so sorry miss, I—“

 

You were disappointed that he had stopped, and weren’t about to let this confident streak of his go to waste. You interrupted his frantic apology with “You know, O’Driscoll boy, I wouldn’t let you between my legs until you’re clean. So you can wait until you’re not smelling of horse shit anymore, then you can have your way with me, O’driscoll.”

 

He blushed even brighter than before, this time removing his pants and drawers and gesturing you toward him, keeping eye contact the whole time. “Get to work then. Can’t wait to get you so sore you’re walking funny all day.”

 

You flashed your teeth and gave a playful scoff. “That thing,” you said, glancing downward briefly, “is not nearly big enough to make me sore. Reckon I’ll hardly even feel you squirming around inside me.”

 

“Oh, it gets bigger than this,” he said, stroking himself shamelessly. “And I might not be massive, but I know how to work with what I got. Now get to work, woman. I can’t wait much longer. Unless you want me now, in the filthy state I’m in.”

 

You lathered some of the soap flakes in your hands before approaching him, wasting no time by immediately grabbing his balls. “Be careful how you talk to me, O’Driscoll boy. Dutch would have you gelded for less,” you whispered, rubbing the lather into the thick, dark hair that surrounded his parts. You slowly ran your soapy hand up and down his dick as he became fully erect in your hand. He was right, it did get bigger. Certainly wasn’t too impressive, on the smaller end of average, but your entire abdominal region ached for it inside you. You moved your hand upward across his stomach and up to his chest, as your other hand poked into your pocket to pull out a bathing cloth.

 

“Here,” you said, “I’ll get the soap around and you scrub, okay?”

 

“Mhh,” he nodded in agreement, his entire body going stiff as he obeyed your command. His hands followed yours as you rubbed the suds into his back, his chest, his stomach, his shoulders, his intimate region. He broke the silence with a crack in his voice. “Take off your blouse.”

 

“Hmm?” you said, unbuttoning your blouse at the collar, “You think you can tell me what to do?”

 

He shifted backwards a bit. “It’s j— you’re absolutely soaked, I— shouldn’t you let your clothes dry a bit?” he stammered, his eyes widening.

 

“I suppose you’re right,” you said, smiling. “You also want to see my tits don’t you?”

 

“It ain’t fair that I’m here naked as a jay bird and you’re fully dressed,” he said, shivering a bit with nervousness. “Oh, dear lord, they’re even more perfect than I was thinking they’d be.”

 

You sauntered off to the shore, leaving your blouse on the dock to dry, and slowly, you peeled off the rest of your clothing, knowing your lover’s eyes weren’t leaving you.

**Author's Note:**

> i split this into 2 parts mainly bc i wanted to gauge the reaction to this before i fully commit to it. it feels so weird to write nsfw kieran but it feels so right. constructive critique very welcome bc i don’t know if i’m doing this right!


End file.
